


Drabble #4

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: "just imagine Dean taking Sam's cock for the first time and he's never bottomed before. Dean is trying his hardest not to be a clingy bottom, but Sam knows just what he needs. It's the gentlest sex they've ever had... until about two minutes in, when it turns into the roughest they've ever had." - anon sent to @kansaskissedlips





	

Dean groans low in his throat, back arching off the bed. Sam freezes.

“You okay?” he asks, big hands stroking down Dean’s thighs where they’re spread wide around his hips. He’s not even really inside, just the very tip of his cock pushing open the tight ring of muscle. Almost a half an hour of prep and Dean’s still extremely tight. It doesn’t help that he can’t seem to relax.

“I’m good,” Dean says through gritted teeth.

“Dean-”

“Just… go slow, okay?”

“I will,” Sam assures him. He grabs the lube and dribbles a little more where his cock is pressed against Dean’s body. He’s fairly slick already, but a little extra never hurt anyone. “Deep breath, De. Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Dean nods, closing his eyes for a moment and drawing a slow breath. Sam leans in close and feathers kisses along his brother’s collarbone. He can feel the pounding of Dean’s heart.

“Easy,” Sam murmurs, carefully pushing his hips forward. There’s a moment of resistance before Dean breathes out and his hole loosens enough to allow the head to pop in. Dean gasps, eyes flying open. “There we go. How’s that?”

“Big,” Dean chokes out. His hands are curled into the sheets. Sam guides him to weave his fingers into the younger man’s, gently rocking his body to help Dean adjust. Dean’s grip is tight. “How do you do this regularly?”

“Practice. Does anything hurt?”

The smaller man shakes his head almost frantically. “No, feels good, just… big.”

Sam chuckles softly. He’s already worked his way a little deeper. It’s slow going, but eventually his hips are pressed tight against Dean’s ass. When Dean relaxes again, he sets up a gentle pace. After a few adjustments, an inward push results in Dean crying out and arching up against Sam’s chest.

“Do that again,” he whines, hands flying up to grab at Sam’s shoulders.

He obeys, keeping up that angle so he rubs across Dean’s prostate with every stroke. In no time at all, Dean is literally clinging to Sam, legs tight around his hips and short nails digging into the muscles of his back. Soft, desperate sounds fall from his lips with each lazy thrust. Sam hasn’t had sex this gentle since Jess, but it’s good. He’s allowed to savor the feeling of his brother’s body against his own and take time to make sure Dean is really feeling good.

Suddenly, Dean curls one hand tight around the back of Sam’s neck and pulls his lover down into a kiss. “Harder,” he whispers against Sam’s lips. “Fuck me like you mean it, Sam. I can take it.”

Sam grins. “With pleasure.”


End file.
